Bookman
is the head member of the Bookman clan and an Exorcist and member of the European Branch of the Black Order, though this affiliation only exists so he and his apprentice, Lavi, can record the world's history as it unfolds. "Bookman" is not his birth name. Appearance Bookman is an old man who records the hidden history of the world. He comes from the Bookman clan, a tribe of people dedicated to keeping the secret history of the world. He never speaks his real name, simply introducing himself as "Bookman". He has only a patch of hair on his head that stands up to make the shape of a question mark, and dark black circles of makeup around his eyes, which often makes him the butt of jokes from his apprentice Lavi, who refers to him as "old panda" due to his resemblance to the animal of the same name. Personality Bookman has a very detached personality and tries to avoid forming tight bonds or connections with those around him. He offers a helping hand on multiple occasions but tries to keep from directly interfering with transpiring events. As such, he lectures Lavi often on how important it is to maintain this mindset and fears he is becoming too friendly with the Exorcists and becoming more of a fighter than an observer. At one point he even reminds Lavi that he is a Bookman and not a true Exorcist. The irony of this, is that Bookman himself has openly displayed how much he cares for Lavi and others and also puts himself directly on the front lines in most battles. One could argue that this is for self preservation, but he has also protected his comrades on various occasions, which is in direct contrast to his Bookman beliefs. Personal StatisticsD.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 1, Page 38 *Education: 5 *Affinity: 1 *Battle Ability: 3 *Mental: 5 *Flexibility: 4 *Keenness: 4 History The Bookman title refers to one who is entrusted by the Vatican to stay within the shadows and observe the world from a distance in order to record history. Thirty-five years ago, he allied himself with the Noah Family in order to record history. He first had a disciple who later passed away, so Lavi became his next disciple and successor. Eventually, he allied himself with the Black Order solely to be close to events that must be witnessed and recorded. When he and Lavi first arrive at the Headquarters, Bookman reminds Lavi that while they will be acting as Exorcists, their first priority is observation. In spite of this, Bookman is a skilled fighter and can hold his own in battle as displayed several times throughout the series. Plot Rewinding Town Arc Bookman and Lavi appear shortly after the events surrounding the Rewinding Town and Bookman takes a keen interest in Allen Walker mainly for the historical significance of his destiny. He refers to Allen as "The Destroyer of Time" as according to Hevlaska's prophecy, Walker will someday "destroy time". The Vampire from the Old Castle Arc In the manga chapters, Bookman didn't appear at all but in the anime Bookman was shown however not largely involved in the fight with Krory or Eliade. He spent most of his time carrying for an injured man in the town, hurt by a battle Allen and Lavi waged against an Akuma. In the end, he appeared to arrive to check on them both, and was in time to meet Krory and departed with the three. Suman Dark's Fallen Arc Edo and Asian Branch Arc When Allen is defeated by Tyki Mikk and believed to be dead, Bookman states that he believed the prophecy meant that Allen would someday be the one to defeat the Millennium Earl. He then goes on to add that because of this, he believes Allen is still alive. When Lavi is about to be punched by Eshi, Bookman saves his apprentice with his innocence and manages to restrain him and then proceeds to interrogate him. However Eshi manages to break free and defeats Bookman. When Allen returns, the Bookman is happy to see them until they are sucked into the ark. Bookman helps fend off the remaining giant akuma during Allen's time in the ark. Noah's Ark Arc After Lavi and the others' return from the Ark, Bookman revealed his care for Lavi when appearing very emotional at his apprentice's return, visibly in tears and very angry. He returns to Exorcist Headquarters after the battle of Noah's Ark and helps defend the base against the Noah family. Invasion of the Black Order Arc Bookman arrived at the 5th Laboratory after Allen Walker started fighting. Together, they fought until Bookman was infected by the demon's attack. He then went all numb and unconscious. He was then released from the infection, and then he aided the ones who were hurt. Destruction of the Black Order Arc During the HQ move, Bookman is affected by one Komui's experiments by giving him bunny ears, soon after Miranda accidentally spilled a potion on both him and Lenalee that made them talk like cats, he was soon affected by the Komuvitamin D. Third Exorcists Arc Bookman is last seen with Lavi, Noise Marie and Chaoji Han in China. The Noah appears to battle them - after Finders and Noise find a suffering Chaozii. Seed Of Destruction Arc It's revealed that Bookman, along with his apprentice, are missing. He is later in the Noah's custody, and Sheril asks him on information about the 14th, as Sheril wants to defy the Earl's orders and kill the 14th. Sheril reminds Bookman that Fiidora's parasites are inside Lavi and Chaoji, and asks if he wants to lose another apprentice at his age. Bookman remains silent, however, and when Tyki reports to him that Road disappeared while protecting Allen, Sheril becomes overwhelmed with rage. He demands to know more about Road's relationship with the Fourteenth. At Bookman's continued silence, he lashes out at Lavi, once more demanding information.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 207 Searching for A. W. Arc Later, Bookman was said to appear in the Campbell mansion when Lucia told her master Jo that he woke up, but still is in a great deal of pain. While Lucia notes that his apprentice isn't here and wonders if all the records of the Bookman clan will be lost if he dies here, Jo states she has a feeling that a man holding all the secrets is going to come, and Bookman awaits him. Powers and Abilities Skilled Acupuncturist: Using his uninvoked Innocence, Bookman can apply his acupuncture needles as they are typically applied, healing various wounds such as Allen's damaged eye and Lenalee's coma. Innocence Heavenly Compass (天針 (ヘブンコンパス), Hebunkonpasu): An equipment type, the Heavenly Compass takes the form of a large set of acupuncture needles, which Bookman keeps wrapped up in a large scroll and uses for practical purposes as well as combat. * Compass Of Spells: North Crime (呪縛の針北ノ罪 (ノースクライム) Nōsukuraimu) : From a compass-looking like circle that is produced from the spell, a large amount of needles is produced, stabbing the enemy using needles, presumably immobilizing the target. While this attack can destroy multiple Level One and Two Akuma, it had trouble defeating a Level Three. However, since the attack on Headquarters, its power has apparently increased as it could destroy a few Level Threes simultaneously. * Needles of Divine Protection: East Crime (加護の針東ノ罪 (イーストクライム) Īsutokuraimu) : Used as a protection skill, surrounding a target completely with needles in a circular shape. Bookman can also telekinetically control the needles to move around in a large bunch and act as stepping stones in the air by forming multiple clusters of needles in mid air. Major Battles * Bookman VS Eshii * Bookman and Tiedol's team VS Giant Akumas * Bookman and Allen Walker VS Multiple Akumas * Bookman, Lavi and Chaoji VS Feedler Trivia *Along with Lavi, his real name is unknown. *When he became a bookman, his old name was "deleted". *Bookman is known to Lavi as "Old Panda". *The black around his eyes is makeup. *Bookman is occasionally seen smoking. *Bookman's favorite food is pudding.D.Gray-Man anime, episode 75, post credits omake *It has been revealed that Bookman has had at least one other apprentice before he chose Lavi as his successor. References Navigation de:Bookman Category:Male Characters Category:Exorcist Characters Category:Characters